(1) Field
The invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display and a method for manufacturing the same with improved viewing angle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display generally includes two electrodes and an emission layer between the two electrodes, and an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode combine with each other in the emission layer to form an exciton, and light is emitted by energy generated from the exciton.
Since the OLED display is a self-emission type display device and does not require a separate light source, it has an advantage of low power consumption, and also may reduce volume and weight of a display device including the OLED display.
Meanwhile, the OLED display includes a plurality of pixels such as red pixel, blue pixel, green pixel, for example, and may display full colors by aggregating the pixels.